The Decepticon
by randomfics
Summary: Red Alert was a sleeper agent, and now he's shown his true colors. Warning: Red Alert is very ooc


Red Alert typed at the computer, ignoring both Prime and Prowls exasperated looks as he pulled up the encrypted message. "This sir, I do think will be of a lot of interest to you."

Prime sighed, slightly impatiently, but Red Alert stepped back from the console, heading for the door. Prowl watched him for a moment, then tuned back to the screen. Just in time to Megatrons face pop up. "Why hello Optimus. If you're getting this message, it means that my sleeper agent has just been contacted."

Prowl froze, his battle computer instantly making the guess as to who the sleeper gent was- snap! Red Alert smirked as he calmly locked the stasis cuffs on Prowl and Prime. Megatron was gloating in the message, but it was undermined by the colossal boom the echoed through the Ark.

"Why?" Prime demanded, staring in shock at Red Alert. "Why did you betray us?"

"Betray? I never worked for you in the first place!" Red Alert scowled, glaring at Prime. "Why would I want to work for you?"

Prowl calmly analyzed the information, battle computer fighting to understand why Red Alert wouldn't want to be an Autobot. He had certainly acted, cared, and worked like one- "What about Inferno?"

Red Alert turned, optics boring into Prowl. "what?"

"Inferno. You and he are having a relationship-"

Prowl was cut off by the laughter. "Me and him? No Prowl, I'm afraid you got that wrong. He talks with me, but that's it." Something darker flittered in Red Alerts optics for a moment as he placed one hand against the table, staring down at his two prisoners.

Distantly they could hear the surprised shouts and screams, leaking though the walls. Red Alert turned back to the screens and dispassionately watched as the Decepticons tore through the ranks of unsuspecting Autobots.

0oo0o0o0oo0

Optimus Prime looked around the small cell he had been placed in. Distantly he could hear cursing and shouts, as many of the autobots were placed in one large cell. Only the leaders were separated fom the rest.

Sideswipe glared murderously from his cell, optics searching the hallway for Red Alert to appear with his twin. Inferno was huddled in the far corner, still in a state of shock. In a way, we all are in shock. Red Alert was one of my most loyal soldiers, and one I could trust the most in- Prime mused, but his musings were interrupted as violent curses and loud struggling could be heard down the hallway. "You stinking pit spawned-"

Sideswipe perked up as Sunstreakers voice carried down the hallway, and Prime could hear Prowl shift in the cell nearby. Red Alert came into view, scowling, hauling Sunstreaker like a sparkling.

Red Alert sighed, tapping in the code to Sideswipes cell, shoving Sunstreaker in. With a quick movement, the door was shut, and all of the Arks crew were in their cells. Red Alert surveyed them, optics unreadable.

"Red Alert, might I inquire why you became an Decepticon?" Prowl asked, optics prodding.

Red Alert tuned to look at Prowl, and then shrugged slightly. "Different reasons. The biggest reason being that they at least insult me to my face."

Without another word, Red Alert left the Arks crew to ponder their fates. "Well, at least we aren't on the Nemises." Came the gloomy reply.

0oo0o0o0o0

Prime was unsure of how much time had passed. All he knew was that once a person claimed to be hungry, Red Alert would come by, hand out energon cubes, and vanish. Inferno was still in a state of shock, and Prime wondered if he should consider himself lucky that so far no Decepticons had tied to drag them in for torturing—

The door slid open to reveal a group of Decepticons, armed with cuffs and guns. I thought too soon Prime thought, cursing violently inwardly as he pulled himself to his feet. The Decepticons nudged each other, and one asked, "So, who do you think we should go ahead and get?"

"One of the smaller ones?"

"Nah, one who won't be missed-"

"I say we take off with one of the twins!"

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker instantly moved together, optics glaring. All breathed a sigh of relief as Red Alert entered the room like the avenging angel of fury. "What do you slaggers think you're doing?"

"Taking them in for questioning-"

Red Alerts finger came up; poking the lager mech. "You are not. Do not forget the express orders are for them to be delivered to the Nemesis in one piece-"

"You can't order us to do anything!" The mech snapped back.

Sideswipe muttered, "Bad thing to say."

Sunstreaker nodded, settling back to enjoy the show.

0o0o0o0

Red Alert growled as he stared down at the two off lined bots. The last one online was looking up, surprised. "When did you-"

Red Alert subspaced handcuffs, snapping them on each of the mechs. "You should be counting your lucky stars that I'm not throwing you in the same cell as the twins-"

"Well take them gladly!" Sideswipe quipped.

Red Aert glared, snarling, "Shut up Sideswipe."

"No."

"Side-"

"Hah! You can't do anything!" Sideswipe cowed, smirking triumphantly. "We're not allowed to get hurt-"

Red Alerts optics changed at that, and Sideswipe paused noticing. "Red don't tell me that you lied-"

"SHUT UP!" Red Alert snapped, pulling himself back together. "I can't wait to drop the whole lot of you off at the Nemesis."

"And then what are you going to do?" Came Jazzs reply as he carefully watched Red Alerts back, wishing he could see his face.

"I'm going to go to a small, unimportant base where I will never have to see any of yours or the Nemesis crews face plates again."

Red Alert shoved the Decepticons into different cells, but paused looking at the last one. "You know, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, if I gave you a little toy for the next few vorns, how damaged would it be?"

"Depends on how much damage you'd want it to be." Sunstreaker snapped, but he was looking at the Decepticon greedily.

Red Alert nodded, tossing the Decepticon into the twins cell. "Have fun, don't kill him."

As Red Alert stalked off, Jazz muttered, "That is why we never get on Red Alerts bad side."

Inferno seemed to have snapped himself out of his daze, for he spoke up hesitantly. "Red kept us from getting hurt, right? Even though he didn't have too?"

Prime nodded, optics confused. Prowl said softly, "He was a member of the Arks crew for a few vorns, no matter how much he denies it. Question is, will he actually hand us over to the Nemesis?"

0o0o0o0o0o

Inferno slowly woke from a sound recharge to hear arguing voices. He dragged himself up to Sideswipe, asking, "What's going on?"

"Red Alerts arguing with someone. Shh, they should be getting into auditory range any moment now." Jazz replied, head tilting.

Silently and breathlessly they waited, listening to what snatches could be heard. "Autobots, kill-"

"No, we don't….resources…Nemesis…Oh for Primus sake!"

Red Alert stormed down into the brig, another Decpeticon following him. This one was obviously the captain of the ship, for he walked with an arrogance that few others could pull off. Sideswipe hurriedly pulled the pile of scrap that once was a decepticon into the corner, and Sunstreaker stood in front of it, hiding it. "You have five seconds to tell me who would know the Teletraan the best."

"Or what?" Red Alert asked sarcastically.

"Or I'm going to make sure that your transfer is into a nice little pit on the front lines!"

Red Alert sighed, leaning against the wall. His optics were wary however, and those who knew red Alert even the slightest bit would've realized that he was tenser then a coiled spring. "No base you send me to can even possibly compare to having to be security director for the Ark."

Sunstreaker stirred, about to say something when Inferno elbowed him sharply, not caring that he might get off-lined in the process. Sunstreakers glare was sent to him, and Inferno made a slight noise, as the commander scoffed, "Hah! You got an easy job!"

Red Alerts hands clenched as he literally let loose on the commander verbally, no longer caring that the rest of the Ark could hear. "Easy? Easy? I've got a commander who is the absolute worse mech in the entire universe to stay out of trouble!" Primes optic ridge rose, but when he thought about his escapades-

"I've got a crazed medic who puts half the Ark in his own medbay but refuses to fix them as he threw ratchets at their heads!" Ratchet smirked in satisfaction as he settled down.

"I've got an engineer who has made AIR spontanously combust!" Wheeljack made a slight, protesting noise.

"A weapon specialist that wants to shoot anything that moves!" Ironhide patted his arm, missing the feel of his cannons.

"A third-in-command who likes the brig as much as the twins apparently!" Jazz looked over at Red Alert, realizing that he spent on average, the same amount of time the twins did in the brig.

"Psychopath twins. One a stupid idiot who likes to prank, the other an even bigger idiot because he manages to get dragged along in his brothers crazy schemes by the simple threat of a scratch in his paint!"

The twins smirked at each other.

"A scientist, unless baby-sat, whom will stop at any shinny bauble and go 'oooh, what does it do?'!" Preceptor smiled weakly, making a slight sorry gesture.

"A mech who for some reason adores the crazy explosions!" Bluestreak pointed at himself, looking at his companions for confirmation.

"A mech who would rather use brawn over brains, even if he is nearly as strong as Prime." Brawn looked at Red Alert, a dark look on his face.

"A mini-bot who believes he's as strong as Prime and will rush into any situation at all." Cliffjumper opened his mouth to say something, but was broken off when Hound elbowed him sharply.

"A chronic complainer who doesn't shut up." Gears looked about ready to complain, but others were already shaking their heads.

The list of complaints went on, as each mech waited eagerly for their turn. It wasn't often that they got to hear what Red Alert actually thought about them.

The commander was obviously growing more and more impatient with every listed off member. Finally he snapped, "Enough!"

Inferno slumped against the wall as Red Alerts vocalizer snapped off. "I get your point." The mech said, sounding a lot more calm then he felt. "It still doesn't change the fact that we need someone to work on the Teletraan!"

"Pick and choose yourself." Red Alert sniffed, stalking back towards the door. "If you don't want to admit that you're wrong, then fine!"

The Arks crew waited breathlessly as the commander swept his gaze across the Arks crew. Finally he pointed at one mech. "You."

He pointed at Ratchet. Red Alert looked doubtfully at Ratchet, and then shrugged, stasis cuffs appearing in his hands. The commander scoffed, "I think I can handle one mech without having to cuff them!"

Red Alert hesitated slightly, then put the cuffs away, much to the Arks surprise. Ratchet asked thoughtfully, "Do I get to use tools? I might have to completely take apart the Teletraan."

"No-" Red Alert began, optics narrowing, but the commander decided to get even.

"Yes, you may."

Red Alerts face drained. "Sir-"

"Get him out and get the tools Red Alert." The commander ordered.

"No."

"Very well, Stargear, get out the fixing tools from the closet. Meet me in the Arks Teletraan system."

Red Alert looked as if doom had just been handed to him on a plate. Ratchet looked at Red Alert, smirking in triumph. Red Alert sighed, holding out a hand. "If you're going to be like that, I want my transfer orders now."

The commander handed them off, and Red Alert opened the door. The commander led the unusually meek Ratchet off, muttering under his breath, "Good riddance to you as well."

Red Alert watched them go, one hand coming up to slap his face-plate. "I better go before all breaks loose."

"Oh, you're not going to warn them?"

Red Alert stiffened, then walked to the door. Just as he reached it, he paused, fumbling fo words. At last he sighed. "Code 34600 Prime. That is the last word I have to say to you. And may I never see any of you again."

"Wait, Red!" Inferno called, suddenly desperate. "What about me? You gave a description of just about everyone else, except for me."

Red Alert hesitated, almost against his will. "Inferno… you were the annoyingly brash mech who could never take no for an answer and insisted on running off."

The door hissed shut, leaving behind a weeping Inferno.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The Ark left behind the other spaceship, thoroughly trashed. Inferno had retreated elsewhere, his CPU and spark grieving for a relationship that had never happened. The rest of the Ark had drifted into their own separate corners, tying to deal with Red Alerts turn over, and his willingness to let them escape.

Prowl, attempting to figure out how much data was left, slammed down the data pad so violently in nearly broke. "That's it."

"Prowler?"

All of this information was coded by Red Alert. It was as if he didn't want anyone to access them. Which unfortunately includes me as well." Prowl snapped, storming out of the room. Jazz tagged along, keeping silent. Prowls battle computer was obviously working overtime, and he threw open the doo to Primes office.

"We're going after Red Alert!" Prowls tone brooked no argument.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert sighed in relief as he curled up on the recharge bunk. Two cycles, and so far, no Ark. Which meant either they had been delivered to the Nemesis, or they had given up on him. No more twins! That thought alone nearly made him giddy with joy.

Nearly. As Red Alert lay curled up on the bunk, his spark slowly fell as he considered the harsh words that he said to Inferno.

The door behind Red Alert slid open, as two pairs of optics glinted evily. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker grinned, footsteps soft as they approached Red Alert- Red Alert, completely forgetting he was now a decepticon, snapped, "Take one more step and your afts are mine Twins."

The two exchanged shocked looks, and finally Sideswipe managed to get out- "how did you know?"

"I've been on the Ark with you for vorns now." Red alert grumbled, and then suddenly stiffened. "Wait, when did you two-"

Sunstreaker grabbed Red Alert, tossing him easily over one shoulder. Red Alert slammed one ineffectual fist against him, shouting, "Let go of me you stupid-"

"Shut up!" Sunstreaker grumbled. "Stupid little-"

Red Alerts foot slammed into his side, and Sunstreaker dropped Red Alert, optics burning. "How dare you touch me!"

Red Alert pointed a finger at Sunstreaker, all self-preservation instincts flying out of the window- "You're the one trying to kidnap me!"

Sideswipe nodded, as he was the one to toss Red Alert casually over one shoulder, "Yeah. It was either that or have both Prowl and Ratchet dismantle us and make us into toasters."

Red Alerts horns sparked blue as his CPU ran though a myriad of ideas that only he could think of. "Inferno!"

Red Alert stiffened, horns sparking an even deeper blue as he was suddenly glad that he couldn't see Infernos face. "Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, ya found him."

"Yep. Here, take him for a few moments while I go off line some 'cons, will ya?"

Judging from Infernos startled yelp, he was not expecting to have Red Alert dropped into his arms. Red Alert froze up, stiffening within Infernos gasp, as the larger mech looked uncertainly down at him. "Red, you're sparking." Inferno said at last.

Red Alert flinched, and Inferno looked up to see a decepticon aiming at them. Hurriedly he dived to one side, grip tightening on Red Alert. Red Alert grabbed on, trying to keep himself from falling.

Red Alert hissed in pain, and Infernos voice suddenly called out, "Prime! Here, take him!"

Red Alert suddenly found himself in Primes stunned arms, automatically stretched out. As Inferno hurried off to clear the base of Decepticons, he yelled back, "Red, you and I are going to have a long talk!"

Red Alert cringed at that, and looked up at Prime. Prime looked down at the red optics that was familiar, yet so unfamiliar at the same time. "What's going on?" Red Alert asked faintly, hands coming up to hold his head.

Prime turned, moving back to the Autobot lines. "You're being kidnapped back into Autobot service."

"I thought I told you that I never wanted to see your face again." Red Alert accused, feeling lightheaded from his glitch. His glitch was making him say things he never would've otherwise.

Prime sighed, and spotted Ratchet. "Ratchet, take Red Alert."

Red Alert found himself being unceremoniously dumped on his aft, as Prime moved back to the font lines. "Well Red Alert, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"That if defecting to the Decepticons was going to have me dumped onto four different people whom I never wanted to see again, I would've told Megatron to go to the Pits."

Ratchet nodded, as he pulled Red Alert to his feet. "Good. That's the spirit."

"Why are you all here anyways?" Red Alert asked as he allowed himself to be pulled down the corridor.

"Unanimous decision to go after our security officer." Ratchet said. "Especially unanimous after Prowl threatened to send hack into your blackmail files on Prime and broadcast them."

Red Alert sighed at that, and Prowl appeared at that moment. "Ratchet, I see you've acquired Red Alert. I thought that the twins-"

"They handed me off to Inferno, who handed me off to Prime, who gave me to Ratchet." Red Alert said, discouraged. "I suppose this would be the worst time to decide to fight back?"

"Fight back and I'll make your next checkup painful." Ratchet warned, looking at Red Alert.

Red Alert groaned miserably, sagging against Ratchets uplifting arm. "Defecting was so not worth it."

* * *

Red Alert is defiantly OOC in here… got it off of outerealm, I do love her stories!


End file.
